1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control technique in an X-ray image diagnosis apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in the field of X-ray image diagnosis apparatuses for medical use, apparatuses of the digital image scheme have become mainstream in place of those of the conventional analog imaging scheme. For example, the digital image scheme allows continuously captured digital images to be displayed as moving images and stored in a memory and a hard disk drive. This advantageously provides ease of use in performing diagnosis, medical treatments, and the like.
In general, an X-ray image diagnosis apparatus of the digital image scheme includes an imaging apparatus body which irradiates X-rays and generates radiographed images based on data read from a sensor panel. This apparatus also includes an operation panel to input imaging conditions to be set in the imaging apparatus body and issue an X-ray irradiation instruction to the imaging apparatus body.
In addition, it is possible to form a network system by connecting, to the imaging apparatus body, a monitor cart to store/display generated captured images and input patient information.
Forming such a system makes it also possible to input imaging conditions and an X-ray irradiation instruction via the operation panel provided on the monitor cart.
In the network system formed in this manner, when control operations are performed from a plurality of operation panels, the contents of the control operations from the respective operation panels are evenly sent to the imaging apparatus body. The imaging apparatus body is then controlled to sequentially perform processing in accordance with the order in which the control operations have been performed.
Alternatively, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-325956, providing an operation unit selection button or the like to explicitly switch an operation panel having an operation right makes it possible to perform control so as to make only one operation panel permanently effective.
In the case of a network system having a plurality of operation panels connected to an imaging apparatus body, doctors or technicians often perform control operations via different operation panels from the respective standpoints.
In this case, since the imaging apparatus body simultaneously accepts control operations such as the input of X-ray irradiation start instructions and imaging conditions (a dose of X-rays, frame rate, irradiation field, and the like) from a plurality of operation panels, the apparatus body may start imaging under unintended imaging conditions. That is, there is a risk that an object to be examined may be excessively exposed to X-rays.
In contrast, configuring this system to set an operation right and make an operable operation panel permanently effective will prohibit any control operations from operation panels having no operation right. This will lead to deterioration in operation efficiency and a delay in taking action in an emergency.